Mutual aka Hyde's POV
by heaven-lee12
Summary: Hyde does some reflecting but he's more concerned with taking care of Jackie. I suck at summaries, just read! J/H


Mutual (Hyde's POV)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of That 70's show, unfortunately, because if I did Hyde and Jackie would never break up. Carsey-Warner owns them, lucky bastards. But I do use their characters and whatnot . but whatever. Don't sue.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first time writing a T7S fic so I am in desperate need of some feedback. I am mainly based in the NSYNC slash fandom but I just knew I needed to start on some J/H. Tell me what you think. Thanks!  
  
"Do you ever miss your Mom, Steven?" Oh no. She wants to have a serious talk again. Jesus why can't we just make out and hang out and never talk about anything relevant, unless of course it's about government conspiracy 'cause then I am in. But no, that doesn't happen and when Jackie isn't talking about hair, clothes, shopping or cheerleading she's completely at the other end of shallow spectrum and wants to be "serious." I don't know why the hell I put up with her sometimes.  
  
She's staring at me with those big doe eyes just waiting patiently for my response. We're on the couch in the basement caught in a rare moment alone and she wants to talk? Great. "Uh. Yeah I guess sometimes. But Edna wasn't much of mother, you know?" And that is true because while I do miss having my mom around she wasn't all that wonderful to begin with so she didn't leave me much to miss.  
  
Jackie lays her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her. Hopefully this position will lead us away from the talking and towards a more fun way to spend our time. Like, I dunno, making out or something. But I can tell just from her melancholy sigh that we might not be getting down and dirty any time soon. It scares me how well I can read her sometimes and it definitely freaks the hell out of me with how well she knows me.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I miss Daddy, even though I never saw him too much to begin with, I still miss him." She sniffles a little bit into my shirt and I really hope she doesn't start crying. If there is a God he will stop her from crying on me because 1) I hate to see her cry and 2) I'm still really hoping to get some tonight and that is pretty much squashed if the river starts flowing.  
  
But inevitably I can't win it's not too long after that, that I can feel the warmth of her tears soaking through the thin fabric of my t-shirt. Shit, I never know what to do in these types of situations. Whereas Kelso would buy her things to make her happy I have already proven myself to be cheap so that's out. If Donna was here she'd probably say all the right things until Jackie felt better enough to burn her and then everything would be worked out. But I don't know what the right thing is to say. As the boyfriend I think I am supposed to comfort and listen so I just there and rub her back in soothing circles till she's ready to talk about it.  
  
If this was any other girl I would have jetted by now because honestly I don't need another hormonal female in the same vicinity of me. Kitty is way more than enough with all her "woman problems" and menopause crap. But the fact is, this isn't just any girl or even Ms. Foreman, its Jackie and she's special. As much as that kills me to admit it, she is and I can't bear to see her unhappy at any cost. For God Sakes I'm acting like Foreman; a girl, with all these girly thoughts. Next thing you know I'll be writing Jackie bad poetry or better yet giving her a promise ring. No, no not happening.  
  
I hold her for what seems like forever until her sobbing slows and she's just taking these messed up hitched breaths instead. I figure that's a step in the right direction. I almost don't ask her but then I have to,  
  
"What's goin' on, Jack? It's more than just your Dad." She nods slightly and now I do want her to talk to me about this. Mrs. Foreman has been giving me some pointers on being more attentive and giving more TLC. At the time I blew it off but now this shit could come in handy.  
  
"It's just that. I don't think my Mom is coming back for me Steven. Not ever. Like, I got a call from her a couple of days ago..." she trails off  
  
"Well, what did she have to say?"  
  
"Nothing really, I don't think. It was difficult to understand through the slur. But I'm pretty sure it had nothing to do with her coming home or even asking me if I was okay." I feel for her, I really do, because I have been down that road before. Getting the phone call that says it all without really saying anything; finding yourself suddenly devoid of all hope. And for once it's not because of the government.  
  
"I'm, like, an orphan or something, Steven. I barely have any money and my servants are gone. All I have is a big house and my make-up and clothes. I mean, my God, what I am going to do when the season is over? I can't recycle trends, Steven, I can't be that girl . I can't!" I can't help but smile a little at her tirade, leave it up to Jackie to be materialistic at the most in opportune times. But I know that this is not a joke because she really is an orphan basically and even though we're from different sides of the proverbial golden track I can see how striking our similarities are turning out to be.  
  
There isn't much I can do besides hug her tighter, I mean what can I say really besides "I'm sorry" which just doesn't seem to say enough. For a fleeting second I hope the others never come back to the basement because I don't want to have to act as if everything is perfect again. Jackie doesn't just talk about her parents with anyone and I feel privileged as stupid and gay as that sounds. Whatever.  
  
After a while she pulled away from me and wiped at her red eyes trying to gather herself. I moved my hands to her face and brushed away the last remnants of tears and mascara that ran down her cheeks. It was an intimate gesture and when she looked at me so pitifully I couldn't help but pull her lips toward mine. Except this time it wasn't about sexual fulfillment, though that would have been nice, it was more emotional. I don't know if that's the best way to describe it but I felt like I should be doing something to take away her pain.  
  
"I'm your lifeline, Steven. So grab me."  
  
For some reason that comment popped in my head as her lips worked over mine. So many years ago and I never would have thought that a simple date could turn into this down the road. This being Jackie and me and whatever it is that we have going here. I mean I don't get mushy and sappy and talk about love too often, because you know it makes me puke, but the chemistry is there for her and me. It's creepy and unnatural, yes, but sometimes I think those are the best kind of relationships.  
  
I pull back from her first and I can't do anything except stare into her eyes and get lost. And Jesus, if that doesn't make me sound like a freakin' girl I don't know what does. But it's true she's so hot and sexy but it's more than that . she's funny in an offbeat annoying kind of way, she's smart when she wants to be, she believes in me and she's mine. I can't get over that this kind of spoiled princess wants to be with me of all people; Steven Hyde. What a trip.  
  
"I better get home. Eric's gonna be back soon." Jackie untangles herself from me and reaches for her purse. Suddenly I just don't want her to be anywhere other than where I am and I don't know where that feeling comes from. It starts in the pit of my stomach and works its way through my spine. I don't want her to leave here without me.  
  
"Stay here." Jackie looks at me with a smirk to replace her frown.  
  
"Why, Steven Hyde if that was an invitation from anyone else I'd think they were trying to seduce me." I have to grin at her for that one but I'm actually trying to be serious here. "Haha, Jackie. I'm for real . I don't want you going home alone to that house. Not when you can sleep here where it's safe." Okay way to sound like a dumb-ass on that one, Hyde. Stay here where it's safe, yeah because Jackie's place is so likely to be a hangout for drug dealers in the neighborhood.  
  
"Aww, Steven that is so sweet. You don't want me to leave you!" I told you she was good at reading me and whatever it was that I didn't say. Rolling my eyes at her playfully I grab her waist and pull her back over into my lap. Maybe tonight can get a little more exciting if she stick's around. I am not opposed to some heavy making-out. Not at all.  
  
It's an hour later when we're finally in my little room, all cuddled together on my cot, when Jackie finally finds a peaceful sleep. We had to wait to go to bed until after Foreman headed upstairs . I didn't bother to tell him that Jackie was sleeping here. I didn't want to hear a lecture or a burn about it tonight. Plus I know that if Red and Kitty find out then we'll really be in trouble.  
  
But for now I am content in being, well, content. I get to hold the woman I think I might grow to love someday (as much as she loves me) in my arms and maybe give her a little stability to hold on to as her world falls apart. I can't say I will be perfect in picking up the pieces but I hope I can at least be there to help.  
  
God, I really am spending way too much time around Eric and Donna because I am beginning to think that the whole life-line thing might be mutual. 


End file.
